


Oliver

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [149]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Closets, F/M, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's boyfriend doesn't love his nickname, but he does love Darcy.





	Oliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth_TauriChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_TauriChick/gifts).



> Beth_TauriChick prompted Cat, Cloak, Closet.
> 
> This could follow [A Knight in Strange Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058237).

It was 3:30 in the morning and Darcy was officially done.

She blew out a breath, sat up, and reached for her phone, dialing the last number called.

"Yes?" his smooth voice answered, as though it wasn't Ridiculous o'clock.

"Okay, Ollie, I give up," she said. "Why is my closet meowing?"

"Why would you assume that I had anything to do with that?" he replied, a smile in his voice.

"Because of the whole 'Sorcerer Supreme' thing?" Darcy sighed. "I know I never stop talking about how much I want a cat, but I kind of want to sleep, so if you could stop with the abracadabra I'd be grateful."

Her boyfriend sighed. "Maybe you should go investigate. You might like what you find."

"I was kind of afraid to do that," Darcy told him. "I didn't want to accidentally get sucked into another dimension or something."

"Not _another_ dimension," he assured her. "Just a pocket dimension. For me and you. It can't be sensed by the artificial intelligence in your building, so I thought it would be a perfect place to keep him."

Darcy frowned. "'Him' who?"

He laughed. "Come and see."

And then he hung up.

The sound of a meow floated up from underneath her closet door, so Darcy wasted no time in tossing her blankets off and jumping out of bed.

When she opened the door, she came face to face not with the lavish Stark-designed walk-in she was used to but a room that seemed part his ridiculously opulent quarters in the New York Sanctum and the other part the crappy apartment she had lived in when they first met.

Darcy gave "Ollie" his nickname within five minutes of meeting him and had used it so much in the years since that other people had picked it up and started using it, too. "We've already got two 'James'es, and that's a mess," she'd said. "We can't have two 'Steve's, too. You'll just have to be Oliver."

Ollie didn't love the nickname, but he _did_ love Darcy.

Which explained why there was a huge orange cat sitting in the middle of the couch that was half thrift store fabric upholstery and the other half aged but pristine leather.

The cat meowed at her.

"So _you're_ the one who's been keeping me up all night?" Darcy asked, joining him on the couch. It was just as comfortable as she remembered.

"His name is Oliver," came a very familiar voice.

Darcy turned to watch him float in out of nowhere on his cloak.

"Are you kidding me?"

The Sorcerer Supreme shook his head. "That was the name he came home from the shelter with. _I_ didn't pick it out."

"Mmhm," Darcy hummed suspiciously as she stroked her fingers down Oliver's ginger spine. "And I'm sure his name had nothing to do with your decision to adopt him."

Ollie sat down next to her, stretching his arm across the back of the couch so that his hand brushed her shoulder. "It had _everything_ to do with my decision to adopt him," he confessed.

"Yeah, well, if you assumed that buying me a cat I can keep in a pocket universe and therefore flout the Avengers' No Pets Policy would mean that I'd start using your real name, tough luck. We're just going to have to have two Olivers."

Ollie let out a defeated sigh and hung his head.

"Aww," Darcy said, laughing. "You were really hoping, weren't you?"

"No, but I thought... given the previous rule..."

"Nah, we've got two Peters now, remember?" Another sigh from Ollie did not distract Darcy from continuing, "And even if I hadn't changed the rules, we'd just be giving this guy a new name, wouldn't we?" She scritched the cat's head and he purred against her hand. "You were here first, _Stephen_."

His eyebrows went up in surprise. "You only call me that when we're—"

"Not in front of Oliver!" Darcy scolded, covering the cat's ears.

Ollie laughed, and leaned over to kiss Darcy.

"Thank you for this," she said just before their lips met.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the closet universe where we can keep our cat," Darcy told him. "For never complaining about your silly nickname. For being you."

"You're very welcome, Darcy," he whispered.

"Ollie?" she said later, when they were curled up together on the couch with Oliver sprawled across their legs.

"Mm?"

"How am I supposed to get into my _actual_ closet in the morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Tower has a [No Pets Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112618).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173674338208/oliver)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
